1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to divider devices for rooms and play areas and, more particularly, to a foldable foam-based divider device including a plurality of panels, each panel including a middle foam plate and front and back semi-rigid paper plates mounted on and sandwiching the middle foam plate, the middle foam plate further including at least one outwardly extending connecting tab formed on one side of the middle foam plate and at least one tab-receiving recess formed on an opposite side of the middle foam plate, with adjacent ones of the plurality of panels connected to one another in accordion-like fashion with the connecting tab extending into the tab-receiving recess and being secured therein by connection of the front and back semi-rigid paper plates to the tab thus securing adjacent panels to one another, the plurality of panels moveable between a closed position with the plurality of panels forming a folded stack of generally parallel panels and an opened position where the plurality of panels forms an extended wall operative to selectively divide a play area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different kinds of dividing wall devices which are proposed for use in connection with restricting the play areas of children. This include such devices as indoor fencing, cardboard or plastic walls or even elaborate house and castle-like structures which serve not only to enhance the play experience for the child but also serve to restrict the area in which the child can play thereby making monitoring of the child easier. Each of these devices attempt, in their own way, to fulfill the basic task of preventing unauthorized exit of the child from the designated play area, and to some extent these devices do perform this task. However, there are inherent defects and problems with each of these prior art devices which render all of them somewhat ill-designed for their intended use, including the fact that many of the devices have sharp edges, are not entirely flexible as to the area of which can be partitioned and also may be somewhat difficult to place within or move into the play area to complete the partitioning process. There is therefore a need for a divider device which can be quickly and easily placed in and removed from a play area and offers numerous configurations to define the perimeter of the permitted play area through use of the divider device.
As was previously discussed, numerous types of construction materials have been used in connection with play room divider devices, including the aforementioned plastic, metal and other such construction materials. While such construction materials may be necessary for use in connection with divider devices used for children ages three and up, for toddlers and infants who do not have a lot of strength or the ability to reach over the top of a divider device, such sturdy and heavy materials are not necessary. In fact, the use of such heavy materials may pose a safety threat to the toddler or infant as the wall structure, if it were to fall on the infant or toddler, might injure the infant or toddler due to the impact of the heavy material. There is therefore a need for a lightweight yet sturdy divider device for use with an infant or toddler which may be quickly and easily set up around an infant or toddler to safely partition a play area but which will not present a significant threat or danger to the infant or toddler should the divider device accidentally fall onto the infant or toddler.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a foldable foam-based divider device for partitioning an area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable foam-based divider device which includes a plurality of panels, each panel including a middle foam plate and front and back semi-rigid paper plates mounted on and sandwiching the middle foam plate, the middle foam plate further including at least one outwardly extending connecting tab on one side of the middle foam plate and at least one tab-receiving recess formed on an opposite side of the middle foam plate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable foam-based divider device in which adjacent panels are connected to one another in an accordion-like fashion with the connecting tab extending into the tab-receiving recess of the adjacent panel and being secured therein by connection of the front and back semi-rigid paper plates to the connecting tab, thereby securing adjacent panels to one another.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable foam-based divider device in which the plurality of panels are moveable between a closed position where the plurality of panels form a folded stack of generally parallel panels and an opened position where the plurality of panels forms an extended wall operative to selectively divide an area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable foam-based divider device which includes soft edges to prevent accidental injury to the infant or toddler being retained within the divider device yet has sufficient rigidity to maintain the upright wall position when the plurality of panels forms an extended wall.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable foam-based divider device which will permit the personalization of the divider device as the front and back paper plates may be written upon by any appropriate writing device in order to render the divider device more visually interesting for the infant or toddler being retained within the divider device.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a foldable foam-based divider device which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and is safe, efficient and effective in use.